<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Team Kinky Smut by KnownClover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034275">Dream Team Kinky Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownClover/pseuds/KnownClover'>KnownClover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Smut, oversimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownClover/pseuds/KnownClover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title say is all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Line Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys will enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request are close at the moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a list of kinks I want to do.<br/>
I also want to get my fanbase involved too.<br/>
I would love to see you guys commenting what ship you would like to see me write about and for what day.</p><p>This will also be on my wattpad: amazingjaynotonfire</p><p>Ships<br/>
- Dream/George x<br/>
- George/Sapnap x<br/>
- Sapnap/Dream x<br/>
- Dream/George/Sapnap x</p><p>Kinks (Updated)<br/>
- Against a Wall<br/>
- Asphyxiation<br/>
- Balcony Sex<br/>
- Blindfolds<br/>
- Blindfolds<br/>
- Branding x<br/>
- Creampie x<br/>
- Daddy<br/>
- Deep Throating<br/>
- Dirty Talk x<br/>
- Edge Play x<br/>
- Fingering<br/>
- First Time<br/>
- Knife Play<br/>
- Knife Play<br/>
- Massage<br/>
- Massage x<br/>
- Masturbation<br/>
- Mind Break<br/>
- Overstimulation xx<br/>
- Recording<br/>
- Recording x<br/>
- Rough BDSM xx<br/>
- Sadism/Masochism<br/>
- Scissoring<br/>
- Sexting<br/>
- Size Difference x<br/>
- Swallowing<br/>
- Thigh-fucking<br/>
- Thigh-fucking<br/>
- Wax Play</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Round 1, 2, or 3? How many do you think you could go for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream rounds himself up in a punishment that tests what his limits really are after lashing out at Sapnap one afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do bottom dream D: - randompog (on AO3)<br/>Could you do over stimulation with bottom dream, dream/sapnap/george. - SkyePlays (on AO3)<br/>Also, I added in my own thing of mute Sapnap cause why not… right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George please....I've already come twice now..." Dream whines out with a deep breath. He was laying on his back with his legs draped over Geroge's lap.</p><p>"But we’re just getting started, Puppy." George says with a smirk as he continues to stroke Dream's now softened dick.</p><p>"Please George, at least let me have a few seconds to breath."</p><p>"I thought that's what I was doing babe?" George says as he keens into the whines that fall from Dream's bruised-up lips (no thanks to Sapnap) once again. Dream soon reaches forward going to wrap his hand around George's wrist.</p><p>"Now, now, Don't be like that pup," George says, pushing Dream's hand away before he is able to do anything with it. "Just lay there and be a good puppy, Sapnap will be right back with some water, and then we can get the real fun started okay pup?" George commands/asks as he continues to stroke Dream's dick with one hand and soon brings the hand that was just used to hitting Dream's hand away to the blond's thigh rubbing his hand up and down in order to ease the younger back into submission some more.</p><p>Dream slowly nods as he lays his arms around his stomach loosely as he looks up at the ceiling trying to focus more on his breathing than what George was doing at the moment. He starts to relax some with a few wimples falling from his lips here and there from George's hand still stroking him ever so slightly.</p><p>Dream and George stayed in this position for a little while longer till they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and were soon getting closer to the room. Now that the youngest of the three has finally made it back to the room with the glass of water he was told to go get by the dom. George now takes his hand off of Dream’s dick now only rubbing his thigh while his other hand just kind of lays loosely around Dream’s hip. While Sapnap slowly makes his way to the bed taking a seat next to Dream before helping him sit up some. He then brings the glass to the blond's lips and tips it ever so slightly while the blond let out a small hum of relief feeling his dry mouth and throat start to feel fresh again. Once all the water was gone Sapnap turns and lays the glass on the nightstand before turning back to Dream with a small smile, one of which he was given in return. They both then turn to the dom of the group waiting to see what he had in store for the night.</p><p>“Puppy, why don’t you lay back down and let Sapnap have a little fun with you this time since I got to have the last two orgasms?” George asks after thinking over what he wanted to do.</p><p>“I would love that, Sir.” Dream says a little hesitant as he lays back down looking back up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I knew you would.” The oldest says as he gives both boys smiles standing up in order to switch spots with Sapnap.</p><p>Now with Sapnap between Dream’s legs and hand stroking his now half-hard dick and George now beside him rubbing his hand across his stomach and chest. Dream lets out a few moans as the youngest starts to get faster with his strokes bringing the blond back to his full length.<br/>“Fuck, Sapnap...” Dream moans out before yelping and jumping in pain from a pitch that his side had just received from the oldest.</p><p>“Need I remind you what got you in this position, Puppy,” George says in a stern voice as he looks down at Dream with an even stronger look.</p><p>Dream soon shakes his head as he sinks into the mattress some more. Knowing fair well that this was all meant to be a punishment due to him cursing this whole week and eventually lashing out at the younger one this afternoon.</p><p>But in Dream’s defense Sapnap had been pushing his buttons way too much while he has been trying to figure out the new Minecraft code for an upcoming video that the three of them are planning to film with BadBoyHalo and Antforst next week. But even with his defense that wasn't going to stop George from giving him a punishment. Because according to George ‘All bad puppies need to learn their lessons no matter what.’</p><p> "One orgasm Sapnap and then I'll take back over for a little bit." George says with his smile softening up some as he leans down giving a few kisses to Dream's neck.</p><p> The youngest answers with taps on George’s shoulder before his ears were filled with nothing but Dream's beautiful moans. As George got busy with his mouth on Dream's neck and chest, Sapnap decided to get his mouth busy with Dream's already simulated dick.</p><p>Dream could feel himself falling apart once again underneath both of his boyfriends, with the gentle bobbing of Sapnap’s head going up and down his dick and the smoothing hickeys that were being placed everywhere on his neck and chest by the oldest how could he not be. They’re both going to be the fucking death of me. Dream thinks as he lets out a low groan feeling Sapnap takes him all the way down at the same time George decides to suck right below his Adam's apple. </p><p>“Close....” The blond moans out as he goes to look at Sapnap, but his vision is blocked by dark brown eyes filled with lust.</p><p>“Gonna give Pandas something good Puppy?” George asks in a low tone as he leans into Dream's ear. “Make him drink it all?” He moans out before sucking on Dream’s earlobe making him moan even more.</p><p>Dream soon lets out a low moan that sounded like it came from his chest as he reaches down with one hand wrapping his fingers into raven hair. “So good Pandas, So good..” The blond moans out as he pushes Sapnap all the way down, and starts to come for the third time tonight.<br/>Dream tried escaping the hand that was placed around his cock once again as soon as Sapnap had pulled off after taking all of Dream’s come down his throat. He knew that fighting against George wouldn’t end well for himself, but he was desperate at that moment. Dream soon stopped fighting against the touch as soon as another strong hand was placed on his lower stomach holding him in place.</p><p>“Wait… George… I.. fu-wait....” Dream stumbles over his words as he hides his flustered face behind his hands.</p><p>“How about two more times, Puppy?” George asks as he keeps his hands where they are as he stitches positions with Sapnap once again. Dream lets out a loud audible sigh behind his hands as he nods his head.</p><p>“I need you to use your words.” George says sweetly. Dream moves his hands that were hiding his face wrapping one around his own stomach lightly again and the other falling to one of Sapnap’s thighs.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” </p><p>“Yes Sir, what?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, I would like to try and go two more rounds.” </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear. Such a good puppy.” George says as he picks up his speed a little around Dreams dick.</p><p>“How about this time you come on my dick?” George groans as he sits the head of his own dick at the rim of Dreams hole that had been stretched earlier by Sapnap. Dream lest out a small whimple as he looks into the dom’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes Sir…” </p><p>With that, George looked over to Sapnap with a small smile. Pandas could you help me out and lube up my dick for me?” Sapnap nods as he reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand, and purring a good amount onto his hand before bringing his hand to George's dick giving it a few pumps making sure to get the whole thing so that Dream wouldn’t get hurt. Though considering it was going to be somewhat of a stretch no matter what since Sapnap was the one to stretch Dream, and with George being a lot bigger than the both of them no one wanted anyone to be in actual pain.</p><p>“Puppy can you take a few deep breaths for me? He asks as he pushes the tip in while he slows down his movements of his hand that was on Dream’s once again simi hard dick. Dream looks over at Sapnap as he starts to focus on his breathing some more. He soon grabs Sapnap’s thigh harder and harder as George makes his way into his hole and finally bottoms out with a low groan from the both of them. </p><p>Sapnap then lets out a small whimple as Dream still had his hand in a tight grip on his thigh. Dream notices and lets go before rubbing the soon to bruised spot. “Sorry Pandas…” He apologizes as he takes a few more deep breaths before turning his attention back to George momentarily.<br/>“Tell you what, if you take my dick well and only come when you are told to, we'll forget about the next one how does that sound? George asks as he starts to pump Dream’s dick with some more speed again.</p><p>“That so-sounds good Sir.” Dream moans out.</p><p>“Yeah?” George asks with a small smile. </p><p>George starts to move in and out of Dream with a low groan as he moves both hands to wrap around the blond’s hips holding him in place. “Feel so good, Puppy.” He moans out. Dream lets out more moans as he moves his hand farther up Sapnap’s thigh hearing the youngest boy's breath hitch as soon as his hand had reached the bottom of his boxers that he still had on.</p><p>George had noticed the difference in the youngest breath and looked at the two as he kept thrusting into Dream hard. “Puppy, why don’t you help Pandas get off.” Dream just nods as he reaches up pulling at the waistband of Sapnap’s boxers before waiting for Sapnap to stand up and take them off completely.</p><p>“Come here Pandas.” Dream says as he takes a hold of Sapnaps hip helping him move around so that he is now sitting on top of Dream's lower stomach. As soon as Sapnap was settled down and comfortable. Dream wraps his hand around Sapnap’s dick and starts to pump soft moans out of the youngest, all while letting his own moans fall free from George's hard thrust. </p><p>Dream could feel himself starting to get close once again as soon as George changed his position some so that he was now ramming into his prostate with every thrust. </p><p>“Close Sir…” Dream moans out as he speeds up his hand on Sapnap making him moan softly too.</p><p>“Wait for me babes..” Geoge says as he speeds up casing his own high now. Dream lets out a small whimple as he holds in his high as he draws Sapnap closer while also squeezing around George trying to bring him close to his high too.</p><p>George lets out a low groan as he keeps thrusting into Dream while holding his hips with a bruising grip. “Close..” He tells the both of them before releasing his high deep inside of Dream to which made the younger spell all over his own stomach with a high pitch moan. </p><p>Dream continues to pump Sapnap’s dick as he calms himself down while feeling Geroge pulls out of him. “Come on Pandas.” Dream says softly. “Come for me and Sir. Let us hear your pretty sounds,” With that Sapnap came all over dreams hand with soft moans. “Good job Pandas. So good for us.” Sapnap gives a smile as he works on calming down as he stands up. </p><p>“I love you both so much,” George says as he leans over to them giving them both kisses. “How about a warm bath and then some movies?” He asks as he gets up with a smile. After seeing both nods he picks Dream up off the bed heading to the bathroom with Sapnap in front of him leading the way. </p><p>The rest of the night was spent with the two youngest taking a bath together while the oldest watched before helping them both out, drying, and dressing them both, already getting himself dressed as the two were in the bath. George then took them back to bed after changing the sheets and all. He turns on a random movie as they all slowly drift off to sleep for the night wrapped in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed it and remember there are still 30 days that still haven't been claimed.<br/>Just put in the comments what day you want, the relationship, and anything else you maybe want to add.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Kind of Pie Do You Like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George decide to have a right fun night together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had George’s wrist tied to the head of the bed with a light red lase and with a matching lase he had tied to the brunet's eyes. Dream smiles down at the trembling boy underneath him as he sits between George’s naked thighs as he runs his hand up and down the older, yet more submissive, thigh. </p><p>“So beautiful, and just for me.” Dream says as he moves his hand up slowly smiling at the feeling of George’s skin twitching from underneath his own hand.<br/>George let out a small moan as he stayed still being good for Dream.</p><p>“Such a good boy. So good for Master, Isn't that right Bunny?” </p><p>“Yes Sir. Just for you. All for you.” George lets out with an already raspy voice. </p><p>“You sound so fucked out already, and we have barely gotten started George. George let out a small whine at the comment. </p><p>“I love you so much Bunny.”</p><p>“I love you too, Master.”</p><p>“Shall we get started then?”</p><p>“Yes, Please.” George says with a smile. Dream nods before he remembered that George couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Since you are already stretched out do you mind if we just go for it.”</p><p>“Of course not Master.”</p><p>“You’re too kind to me Bunny.” Dream says as he leans forward so that he is now leaning over George with his arms on each side of the burnet's head to hold himself up. </p><p>“I’m going to wreck your little hole.” Dream moans into George’s ear as he reaches down with one hand to line his dick up with George's hole smirking at the soft moan that left the oldest mouth at the touch.</p><p>”You like this Bunny. You like when I’m this close to you.” </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” George says in between moans. Dream soon bottoms out and waits for George to adjust. </p><p>“Tell me how you want it.”</p><p>“Ro-rough… Hard…. Fast…. I want to feel you all over Master.” George gets out as he adjusts to Dream’s dick.</p><p>“I’m going to move now.” Dream warns as he starts to thrust in and out of George without a hint of remorse at all. George tries to move away as he lets out small moans. </p><p>“Stay still Bunny.” Dream says into his ear as he lifts George’s right leg, so that the crease of it was now resting on Dream’s Shoulder which made it easier for Dream to slip in deeper.</p><p>“Fu-fuck…. Master so de-deep.” George moans out as he pulls at the lace around his wrists. Dream smirks as he grips the bed sheets with one hand while using the other to thread through the brunette's hair before having a chunk and pulling his head back ripping a loud moan from the order’s chest in the process. </p><p>“You are all mine and nobody else’s.” Dream groans. “God you feel so good around me.” He moans before leaning down leaving large and purple marks all over George's neck while still holding his head back and pounding into him deep and hard. George moans loudly as his body starts to shake some from the simulation of everything going on around him. . </p><p>“Clo-Close…” George moans out.</p><p>“Yeah? Is Bunny going to come for Master like the good bunny you are?” Dream groans into George's ear before biting on the skin right below his ear which made the older moan loudly as he came hard onto his own stomach. </p><p>Dream keeps going as he makes more purple hickeys while still holding the oldest head back with a tight grip that Dream knows he loves. He relished in all of Georges moans as he started to get closer to his own climax too.</p><p>“I’m so close Bunny.” He groans out before thrusting his come down deep into George after a few more deep and fast thrust.</p><p>After a while both boys have calmed down. Now with George still laying on his back, but with his wrist untied and breathing back to normal. He looked up at Dream who was now sitting on the side of the bed with one hand still rubbing Georges thigh. He gives him a slight smile before pushing himself up with his elbows and gives Dream a soft peck on the lips. </p><p>“I love you, Dream.”</p><p>“love you too, George.” Dream responds with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's a lot shorter. but I still hope it was a good read.</p><p>Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry that it has been taking me a while to get another shot out I have been really busy with my online shop and battling a lot of mental and physical health problems.<br/>I promise to update soon.<br/>Thank you for all the read and everything by the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knife’s Can Be Fun Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dream, George, Sapnap, and Karl are reading over some kinks one night Sapnap finds out one he wants to try with Dream and so the magic unfolds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that it took so long for me to get this one out. I hope you all like it.</p><p>can knife play be sapnap/dream 😳 - Satanist on AO3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Knife play is a form of consensual BDSM edgeplay involving knives, daggers, and swords as a source of physical and mental stimulation. Knives are typically used to cut away clothing, scratch the skin, remove wax after wax play, or simply provide sensual stimulation.” Sapnap could hear Dream say even though there were two others screaming loudly into his ears at the same time. </p><p>“What was that one Dream?“ Sapnap asks making the other two that were uun the call with them go silent.</p><p>“It's called knife play, and so far it's like the third thing that you have taken an interest in so far.” Dream commits with a small smirk on his face that Sapnap could see through his computer screen.</p><p>“Oh shut up.”Well am I wrong?” </p><p>“No… I guess not.” Sapnap e says as he tries not to fall into another head space while on a call with his friends. </p><p>“Would you like to hear more about it or shall I move on.” As Sapnap was about to tell Dream to move on Karl pipes in with “Continue continue…” Dream giggles makingSapnap smile, and agree.</p><p>“Knife play is sometimes, but not always, a form of fear play. The 'victim' or in the case of sexual behavior the submissive, is shown a sharp implement, and then blindfolded, and a blunt knife is used on their skin. Occasionally, sharp knives may be used for a mindfuck. For example: The practice of insertive sex play without the certain knowledge of the submissive that an exchange of implements has occurred. This is a form of fear play, yet it still maintains safety to both partners.” Dream stops for some air and takes the silence from the other three as a green light to keep going. “For many, knifeplay can be highly erotic, as the physical and psychological reactions can be intense. It is also an activity that takes a great amount of care to learn properly. As with any sort of edge play that can potentially draw blood, there is the risk of passing diseases along. Also, there is the risk of cutting the wrong spot and causing excessive blood loss, or accidental stabbing.” Dream finishes before letting out a sigh. “So how about that one? Am I saving that one for anyone to look at later?” </p><p>“No, I think I’m good on that one.” George says as he leans back in his chair. Karl nods and looks at the group too. “Yeah, I’m with George on that one.”</p><p>Sapnap kept his gaze down not wanting to make any eye contact with the other three that were on his screen at the moment. </p><p>“Sapnap?” Karl asks. </p><p>“Hmm?” Sapnap replied brokenly without looking up. </p><p>“Do you want Dream to add it to your file?” Sapnap nods his head as he keeps his gaze down, feeling embarrassed. All the others looked at each other realizing what was going on and soon came to a silent conclusion. </p><p>“Well I think it’s about time I head off. I have to go meet up with Jimmy and the others in  an hour. I love you all so much.” Dream and George say their goodbyes and I love you back as Sapnap nods. George gives a smile saying that he was going to head off too, and soon Karl and George were gone with their last I love you’s. Leaving Sapnap and Dream on their own like most nights when Sapnap finds it hard to talk and goes completely mute on the others. </p><p>The friends of almost nine years, and boyfriends of three sit in a comfortable silence for a while, while Sapnap tries to calm himself down while listening to the clicks of Dream’s mouse and keyboard, probably sending the other two their list while waiting on him. </p><p>“I…. I’m so-sorry….” Sapnap squeaks out even though his vocal cords were fighting him to just stay silent. </p><p>“Babe, You have nothing to be sorry about and you can text me instead if that is easier for you.” Sapnap nods as he brings his hands to his keyboard, and slowly looks up at Dream and his small smile that tells him that everything will be alright, and that he could trust him with anything. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about your list?” Sapnap nods as he looks around before bringing his gaze to his keyboard.. </p><p>“All of it or just the last one?” Sapnap types out a short message and Dream waits for it to come through before looking at the text saying </p><p>~Last one please~ </p><p>“Of course baby, but I first need to know what headspace you are in and don’t lie to me.” Sapnap nods as he thinks for a second before typing again. </p><p>~I’m just upset, but still in a clear enough headspace to understand what’s going on.~ </p><p>“That’s good, Baby. Now is there something specific that you want to go over about this kink or do you just want to talk about it in general?” </p><p>~I guess just in general. Like what is it all about really.~ </p><p>“Would you be okay with me sharing a link to you so that we could read from it or do you just want me to read it to you?” </p><p>~You read it please?~ </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>After that they both fell into another comfortable silence with Dream looking for some more articles while Sapnap just sat there watching him while thinking. </p><p>“Let’s start from the beginning okay?” Sapnap nods his head as he leans back in his chair with a small sigh. Dream reads over the article in front of him before reading out loud. </p><p>“This is a better article that I found that might help us out some more. Knife play is a practice in BDSM, in which a knife is moving on the bottom's body. Knife play is based on fear of rapid movement of the knife through the body, sensation from accidentally generated superficial cuts, may involve scratching, but usually do not involve serious scarring. Nevertheless, they can be accompanied by this practice, and when discussing a scene that involves a knife, the possibility of special cutting is discussed in advance.” Dream read aloud as he thinks to himself some. Sapnap gives a small nod telling him he could continue when he would like to. “Methods of conducting and safety for knife play consist of when playing with knives, it is important to follow general safety rules, in particular, alcohol is completely excluded, you can not carry out the action tired, and safe words should be glossed over regularly.” Dream stops once again looking over at Sapnap through his screen. “Does this sound like something you’d want to do, Babe?” Sapnap nods hesitaly as he lets the words that Dream read to him sink in some. </p><p>“Do you want a break or should I keep going?” Sapnap grabs his keyboard bringing it to his lap before typing out his response wishing his anxiety and vocal cords would just let him talk. </p><p>~How much more do we have left?~ Dream waited for the text to come through before answering. </p><p>“Not too much shall we go ahead?” He asks, getting a nod of approval before turning back to his other screen. “Knife play can be performed in two different ways. First being a fetish knife play which is almost safe; it is performed with blunt knives that do not cut the skin, sometimes previously placed in the refrigerator, making them seem sharp. At the same time, scarring and stabbing of the skin with the tip of the knife can be performed, usually without disturbing the skin's integrity.”</p><p>Dream soon continues trying to not think too hard about all of this at once.</p><p>“The traditional version of the knife play involves working with a sharp knife, capable of causing serious cuts. The absence or minimization of cuts in knife plays is determined by the skill of the sadist. Dream reads smiling at the word sadist before continuing. They will require to have complete control of the situation and full attention to everything going on. Do not put pressure on the knife, usually the movement is carried out with an angle to the body, so as not to cut the skin. Movements on the nipples, groin, face and neck, as well as crook of elbows and legs, wrists and similar zones where even superficial cuts can be extremely dangerous, and should be taken care of with ease. It is important to monitor the condition of the bottom - he can go into subspace and start falling, or make involuntary movements, which entails a serious risk. If cuts are made while playing with knives, it can only be performed in safe areas. Depth of the cut is no more than 2-3 mm (maximum!), that is, no more than the skin thickness. There is a technique for making cuts, which it is better to learn in practice from experienced subject members. It is necessary to have a first aid kit with a tourniquet, a dressing bag and sterile napkins, a plaster, alcohol napkins and antiseptics. It is also advisable to have ice. Bottom's body is pre-treated with a disinfection liquid. After the action, cuts are processed and sterilized napkins are applied to them under the patch.” Dream reads before leaning back into his own chair looking back at Sapnap who was looking down. </p><p>“Baby, are you okay?” Sapnap nods his head. </p><p>“Can you look at me?” </p><p>~no~ </p><p>“Why not?” Dream asks sounding concern.</p><p>~I’m afraid~ </p><p>“Of what?” </p><p>~That I’m  going to tell you want I want without thinking first~ </p><p>“If you need time I can leave my own room with my phone and you can text me when your ready to talk.” </p><p>~Will you stay in the call?~ </p><p>“Of course,Baby.”</p><p>~Okay~ </p><p>With that Dream stands up, grabbing his phone and walking out of his room leaving his camera on so that Sapnap knew he wasn’t going to be completely alone. Sapnap sits there thinking about what Dream had read to him and how all of it sounded though he was a little nervous knowing how much they both like to lose control together. He thinks for a while longer before sending Dream another text. </p><p>~I’m ready to talk~ He waited for a text back, but what he got instead was the dirty blond coming back into frame slowly with a small smile. </p><p>“Can you talk yet?” Sapnap nods softly as he clears his throat. </p><p>“I w-want to come over…” Sapnap says, tearing the bandage off fast. “And try it…” Dream smiles and nods. </p><p>“That’s fair and I do too, but it’s going to take some planning and some talking beforehand. “Are you okay with that?” </p><p>“Yes..” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“How about some sleep for the night and well come back to this when we are well rested.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“I love you, Sapnap.” </p><p>“I love you too, Dream.”</p><p>It did take some talking and a lot of figuring out what they were both willing to do with each other before the day that Sapnap will have made the trip from Texas to Florida to meet his other half once again. And that day just so happens to be today for the boys. Sapnap was laying in Dream’s bed unclothed basking in the smell of his older boyfriend around him. Dream was sitting between Sapnap’s legs with the younger leg wrapped around his own torso. </p><p>“You look so pretty, Pandas. I can’t wait to see where this is going to take us.” He says as he moves the not so sharp knife down Sapnap’s thigh seeing the skin redden and hearing the tiny moan that left the raven’s mouth. Dream gives a small smile before looking at him with a semi serious look once again. </p><p>“Can you talk, Pandas? Sapnap responds with a head shake as he feels his voice box start to give out again. </p><p>“Do you remember what to do for a non-verbal light system?” He was then met with another nod. </p><p>“What is green?” Sapnap leans up, tapping Dream on the wrist with his finger. </p><p>“Good boy, how about yellow?” Sapnap then tapped on his wrist three times with two fingers. </p><p>“And Red?” Sapnap sighed before wrapping his hand around Dream’s wrist, squeezing it lightly. </p><p>“Good job, Pandas. Remember you can use those at any time and if you can’t reach my wrist fast enough go for my shoulders or whatever you can reach for the quickest. Understood?” He was met with another nod as the hand around his wrist was soon gone. Dream gives another smile as he moves his body closer to Sapnap while also laying the knife blade against the skin of the raven’s hip. </p><p>“If you’re a good boy you might just get what you want, Pandas. You like the sound of that?” Dream asks receiving a low whine as comformastion. Dream soon runs the blade up Sapnap's stomach, hearing the younger's soft moan he moves the blade up to his chest and stopping looking at the redness that was beginning to form. </p><p>“Does it feel good baby?” Sapnap responds with a nod and a small grunt. Dream nods back as he moves the blade around Sapnap's collarbone and shoulders. </p><p>"How about we have a little fun down here too baby?" Dream asks as he pushes his hips into the raven's making his dick rub against the others butt that was right now occupied with a butt plug. Sapnap gives him another soft nod as small moans keep falling out of his mouth. Dream reaches down with an unoccupied hand and grabs the end of the plug slowly pulling it out with a tiny pop. He then looks Sapnap in the eyes with a serious look. </p><p>“Do you need some more prep or am I good to go? One for prep, two for going for it.” Sapnap holds up a two as he gives Dream a small smile. Dream then leans over grabbing the lube off the side table that was also holding the aid kit. </p><p>"So no prep, but since I'm not as mean as I like to lead on I will be using lube." Sapnap smiles as he lets out a soft giggle at the man above him. The raven soon lets out a small yelp as he feels Dream's dick poke at his entrance, but that was it. Dream soon moves the knife to just lay on Sapnap's stomach as he takes the lube bottle into that hand and pulls some into his unoccupied hand. He then started to stroke himself, lubing himself up so that he could enter Sapnap more smoothly. </p><p>Sapnap lays there patiently as he looks up at the ceiling secretly wishing his anxiety would go away and to just let his vocal cords work during this. He started to space off some more as he started to go into his own thoughts. </p><p>×just work×<br/>
×let me talk×<br/>
×it's all I want to do×<br/>
×please×<br/>
×i need to calm down×<br/>
×nothing's working×<br/>
×why now×</p><p>Sapnap was soon brought back to reality from the knife being picked up from his stomach. </p><p>"I'm ready if you are." Sapnap nods as he gives Dream a small smile. He was soon letting out a yelp as he started to be stretched out by how much bigger the blond was compared to the plug. Dream slows down some hearing Sapnap's yelp. </p><p>"Color?" Dream asks before receiving two taps on his wrist. He gives a nod as he starts to rub Sapnap's thigh with his free hand as he slows down some as he pushes in more. Sapnap smiles as he leans his thigh into Dream's hand. Dream soon lets out a low grunt hearing Sapnap's soft moan as he bottoms out inside of him. Dream soon brings the knife back to Sapnap's hip hearing the small gasp that left the raven's mouth. </p><p>"I love you so much Pandas." Dream says as he stays still waiting for the signal to move forward with their plans for the night. </p><p>Sapnap lays there for a while feeling Dream deep inside him, the knife on his hip and his overwhelming mind that he wishes would just shut up for the night so he could enjoy sex with his partner.<br/>

×just talk×<br/>
×i can't×<br/>
×you're weak×<br/>
×i'm not×<br/>
×you're a coward×<br/>
×i'm not×<br/>
×talk×<br/>
×i can't×<br/>
×strain the vocal cords and get your words out×<br/>
×i can't it hurts too much×<br/>
×try you weakling×<br/>
×i don't think i can×<br/>
×tell him what you want. you can't show him with gestures and you know that×<br/>
×i know×<br/>
×so just talk×</p><p>Dream watches Sapnap thinking that he was just adjusting to him not knowing that he was actually having an internal fight with the voices in his head. </p><p>"You ready, Pandas?" Dream asked, still rubbing his thigh gently till he saw the head nod, and then the tables turned with Dream pulling out softly and pushing back in a little faster each time receiving a moan with each thrust. Dream drags the knife around Sapnap hip again, loving the small redness that it left behind. </p><p>"God Sapnap you feel so nice around me. Fuck. So beautiful and all for me." Sapnap moans at the knife, the thrusting, and the words that were being spoken to him. </p><p>"Mas….mas-ter…" Sapnap voiced out breathing hard as he forced his vocal cords to work. </p><p>"Pandas?" Dream questions as he stops all movement looking into his eyes. </p><p>"Mo...more…" </p><p>"More what baby? You don't need to use your voice either, Babe. I'll make it easy for you to tell me." Sapnap then nods as he grabs at his neck with one hand rubbing it. </p><p>"Now what do you need more of? Me?" Sapnap responds by shaking his head 'no'. </p><p>"Okay. Then what." He points at the knife. </p><p>"The… the knife? What more do you want?" Sapnap swallows knowing Dream would be upset if tried to talk when he couldn't, so instead he reached forward wrapping his hand around Dream's hand that was holding the knife, and started to push it more into his skin till he felt it cut through his own skin slightly before letting out a small moan. Dream soon pulls the knife back as he watches the blood drip from Sapnap's hips. </p><p>"You want me to cut the skin?" Sapnap nods once again. </p><p>"I mean okay." Sapnap smiles softly while mouthing 'thank you'. Dream smiles back as he brings the knife to Sapnap's chest, not pushing down just yet. </p><p>He starts to move his hips into Sapnap at a simi fast rate making moans fall out of the raven's mouth over and over again before swiping the knife across his chest drawing blood with a thin slit. </p><p>"Fuck Pandas. You feel so amazing around me." Sapnap moans got louder as a response to everything. Dream soon started to leave small cuts around Sapnap's thighs being gentle the whole time while also fucking into his hard and fast. Sapnap soon holds up one of his hands holding up a 'C' which they had put in place as a signal for 'close'. </p><p>"Me too Pandas. Can you wait for me?" Sapnap answers with a nod as Dream picks up the pace of his hips. Dream soon puts the knife down thinking Sapnap had enough cuts, and moves to gripping onto his hips tightly and ramming into him harder, loving the sweet sounds of the younger man letting out from being fucked out. Dream soon reaches his high letting go after pushing deep inside of him, and right against his prostate. Sapnap soon comes after with a moan. </p><p>After a while of waiting for them both to calm down Dream soon pulls out and gets up. He grabs the wash-wag from the side table, dipping it into the bucket of warm water that he had beside the bed. He wiped off the cum that was dripping out of Sapnap and then wiped off the cum that was on his lower stomach. As he was doing so he could hear and feel Sapnap breathing start to even out better. Dream then wipes himself off too, and once he is done with the wash-wag he throws it back in the bucket before grabbing the aid kit as he sits back down. </p><p>"I'm going to clean off your cuts and then put bandages on them. It might sting, but just hold still for me while I do this." He soon gets a nod before pouring some peroxide onto another way before bringing it to Sapnap's chest, and lightly patting the medication to his cuts before moving down to his hip and thighs. </p><p>"Doing such a good job for me, Pandas. We're almost done." As he reaches for some big bandages to put on the boy. He put two on his chest, one smaller one on his hip, and two big ones on each of his thighs. Sapnap lays there watching him the whole time while focusing on his breathing more than what Dream was actually doing. </p><p>"And with that, you are all patch up." Dream says with a smile as he stands up once again grabbing all the trash and throwing it into the trash can they had by the bed. He then closes the aid kit and grabs it by the handle as he gets up, grabbing the bucket of water, taking it to the bathroom, and depositing everything where it needs to go. The aid kit into the cabinet, the wash-wags into the dirty laundry bracket, the water down the drain, and the bucket in the small bathroom closet. </p><p>Once he is done he walks back into the room seeing that Sapnap has fallen asleep already. He walks over to the dresser grabbing two pairs of boxers before grabbing his lime green hoodie, a black tank top, and some pajama pants out of the closet. He then walks back to the bed laying the clothes down, putting on a pair of boxers, the black tank top, and pajama pants. He then turns to Sapnap's small snoring body. </p><p>"Baby, can you wake up enough for me to dress you?" He asks as he shakes him lightly. Sapnap nods and slowly gets up, holding himself up by using Dream. Dream then pulls the other pair of boxers up Sapnap's legs, and around his waist,  and then slips the hoodie over him. </p><p>"Be-bed time?" Sapnap asks, rubbing his eyes as soon as Dream was done. </p><p>"Of course, baby." Dream says before crawling into the bed behind Sapnap holding the younger close to his own chest as they both fall asleep for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember to leave a kudos and a comment.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also don't forget to comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>